First Day of Kindergarten
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 2. It's the first day of Kindergarten and Sonic is very excited to start a brand new year. He makes new friends and he loves his teacher. But what does Dr. Eggman have in store? Find out as you read!
1. What is Sonic's Class?

**Here's the second episode of Sonic Adventures! Let's get started!  
**

* * *

Tuesday, August 17; 4:30 p.m

Sonic, Sonia, and their mom, Aleena are in front of the building of Emerald Elementary, finding Sonic's class and teacher on the big paper attached to the office window.

"Come on, Mom!" Sonic yells, "Where's my class? Who's my teacher?"

"I'm trying!" Aleena yells back, "Just be patient!" she kept scanning for Sonic's name, class, and teacher until she found them, "A-ha!"

Sonic turns to Aleena, "Huh?"

"You find it?" Sonia asks.

"Yep!" Aleena answers, "Here I see, 'Sonikku **(that's his real name in the story)** Mc'Newman', 'Room 1', and 'Ms. Joanne Hardberry'."

"Who Sonikku?" Sonia wants to know.

" _I'm_ Sonikku!" Sonic answers to his little sister, "That's my real name, remember?"

"No... 'Sonic's' yo weaoe (real) name."

"No...'Sonic's' his _nickname_ , while 'Sonikku' is his _real_ name." Aleena corrects Sonia.

"Why?" asks Sonia.

"'Cause I don't like the name 'Sonikku'!" Sonic complains, "It's **embarrassing**!"

"Why?"

"'Cause 'Sonikku's' a girl's name!"

Aleena feels offended on what Sonic just said, "Hey! No it's not. It's a unique name. You should be happy about that!"

"Well...I guess you're right," Sonic says, now feeling ashamed.

Aleena changes the subject and says, "Now... Let's go find Room 1."

* * *

The Mc'Newman trio are now in the Kindergarten hallway near Room 1. Just then, a female orange fox walked out of the classroom. She has a white muzzle, blue eyes, her hair is cut down to her shoulders, and she has a small fringe. She is wearing a yellow blouse, a jade green cardigan, a purple knee-length skirt, and black dolly shoes. She is just about to walk away until Aleena called out to her.

"Oh- uh, ma'am!" Aleena calls out to the fox, "Wait!"

The fox stops and sees the Mc'Newman family, "Yes?"

"Are you Ms. Hardberry?" Aleena asks.

"Why, yes I am," the fox answers, then asks, "Why do you ask?"

"My son is going to be one of your students," Aleena answers the fox's question, "His name's 'Sonikku Mc'Newman', but he likes to be called 'Sonic'."

"Oh... Um...hi, Sonic," Ms. Hardberry says.

"Hi," Sonic blushes, "You're pretty."

"No she not!" Sonia yells to the blue hedgehog, "She an oad (old) wadey!"

Aleena bends down (well...sort of) to Sonia's level and says, "Now, Sonia; that's not polite-"

"Oh, that's okay; she doesn't know any better," Ms. Hardberry interrupts Aleena, "and besides; I'm 26 years old."

"See?!" Sonia questions again.

"I'm so sorry!" Aleena apologizes to Ms. Hardberry as she covers Sonia's mouth, "Sonia has her way of words."

"And at such a young age, too," the teacher comments, "How old are your kids?"

Aleena answers, "Sonic's five, and this one's (referring to Sonia) 2 1/2. Oh, and I have another one coming in about three months."

Ms. Hardberry: "Wow..." Ms. Hardberry says, "Sonic must have one big happy family."

Aleena: "Oh, he does, but I'm not sure about the 'happy' part," Aleena says, "We get _very_ wonky at times, but we still get along. (to Sonic and Sonia) Right, kids?"

"Yeah..." Sonic and Sonia answer, even though Sonia's mouth is covered with Aleena's hand.

Ms. Hardberry finally says, "Well, Sonic; I hope I see you in school tomorrow."

Ms. Hardberry walks the other direction.

Sonic: "By, Ms. Hardberry!" Sonic says, then asks Aleena, "Mom, she's pretty; can I marry her?"

Aleena: "I don't know, honey," Aleena hesitates to make words, "She's _way_ older than you."

The Mc'Newman's walk out of the hallway as Sonic asks, "Is that a yes?"

Aleena chuckles, then stops doing so by answering, "No."

* * *

 **Looks like Sonic has a crush on his teacher... Anyways, what did you think of the first chapter? Was Ms. Hardberry pretty? Let me know in the reviews, okay? And remember, don't bash or criticize me, or your comment will be spammed or removed.**


	2. Knuckles Is in 1st Grade

**Hi! Here's Chapter 2! Another thing: I'm SO sorry I haven't uploaded my stories in a while. I do these in my room and it gets really hot in there and I can't do anything in the heat. Plus, school keeps me from having fun. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Wednesday, August 18; 8:05 a.m

Sonic and Sonia are waiting for their parents to get in the car. Sonic is wearing a a white tank top with a teal blue unbuttoned polo shirt over it, blue jeans, and his red shoes with the stripe and golden buckle. Sonia is wearing a pink sundress, white sandals, and her quills are up in two French braids.

Sonic is just super excited about his first day of Kindergarten and he was bouncing around in his booster seat. Sonia is just being patient and staring at Sonic in a weird way.

"Why you bounce wike dat?" Sonia asks her big brother.

"Because I get to go to Kindergarten!" Sonic answers excitedly, "Oh, I ate too much Lucky Charms marshmallows! I'm so **excited**!"

Jacob is now walking up to the car and he sees Sonic being all hyperactive. He is wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots.

"Sonic, what is going on?" he asks.

"I ate too much cereal with marshmallows!" the hyper hedgehog answers his dad.

"We need to stop getting you Lucky Charms because it's making you all jittery and hyperactive!" Jacob says, knowing how many times Sonic gets hyper after eating his favorite cereal.

Sonic starts complaining, "But I'm so excited for school!"

"I know you are, but you need to settle down," Jacob says, then changes the subject, "Your mom's bringing a guest, so you need show the guest some respect."

"Okay, Dad!"

Aleena and Knuckles are walking up to the car. Aleena is wearing a purple blouse, peach-colored jeans, and lavender purple tennis shoes. Knuckles is wearing a black t-shirt, brown pants, and his yellow and green shoes with the gray Lego piece on them.

Aleena says to Sonic and Sonia, "Hi, kids!"

"Hey, Mom!" Sonic says, "Guess what?"

"What?" Aleena wants to know.

"I'm happy and excited and Dad says we need to stop getting Lucky Charms because it makes me jittery and excited!"

"That's...something to hear," Aleena awkwardly says, then returns to confidence, "Anyways, we're bringing Knuckles with us. His mom slept in and forgot that he needed to go to school."

Sonic, who's now more excited than usual, screams, "KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles runs up to Sonic and says, "Hi, Sonic! (while turning to Aleena) Mrs. Mc'Newman, where do I sit?"

Aleena tells Sonic and Sonia, "Oh, kids; one of you are going to have to scoot over so Knuckles can sit down."

"I can do that!" Sonic says, while picking up his booster seat and putting it in the middle seat, "Here, Knuckles."

Knuckles sits in Sonic's former seat while Jacob and Aleena were getting into their respective seats. Jacob starts the car and they drive off to Emerald Elementary.

"I'm so happy to go to Kindergarten," Sonic says as he turns to Knuckles, "Are you?"

"Yeah," Knuckles replies, then becomes confused, "Wait...Kindergarten?"

"Yeah. Remember?" the hedgehog asks, "We're going to Kindergarten together."

"No... YOU'RE going to Kindergarten," Knuckles says, "I'm in FIRST grade."

"Oh," Sonic slumps, "What's first grade?"

"Uh...the year AFTER Kindergarten," Knuckles answers, "Duh! Remember the sleepover?"

Sonic then remembers the sleepover that happened Monday night. He and Knuckles were talking about school and other random stuff. And Knuckles DID mention going to first grade. Sonic must have forgotten about that big night.

"Yeah...I think I forgot about that," he says, then asks Knuckles, "Who's your teacher?"

Knuckles answers, "Mrs. Reed; Room 5."

"I have Ms. Hardberry in Room 1."

"Ms. Hardberry?" Knuckles wonders, "She must be new."

"New?" Sonic wants to know.

"She wasn't there when I went to Kindergarten," Knuckles explains, "Some teachers come in and out of Emerald Elementary every year. Some of them teach a different grade. Don't worry; it's just normal. I don't know why."

"Me neither."

"Here we are!" Jacob says whiles stopping the car, "Your new school, Sonic!"

Sonic turns to the window and sees a large building, which is Emerald Elementary, "Wow!"

"You're gonna love the first day," Knuckles says to Sonic, "Even thought you won't see me much, you're still gonna have a great day."

"Thanks, Knux!"

Knuckles turns his smile into a frown, "Knux?"

"That's your nickname."

"Cool!"

Everyone gets out of the car and walks to the school building to start a new adventure.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! I enjoyed doing this chapter! It was fun, even though it took place in a car. And Sonic was upset that Knuckles was in 1st grade instead in Kindergarten, but hey. Knuckles is a year older than Sonic, so he just needs to deal with it. Remember, please love me and review! See you in Chapter 3! :D  
**


	3. Guess Who Returns?

**I'm back! Anyways, this chapter might be short, so just read. Enjoy.**

* * *

8:45 a.m.

As the Kindergarten classes were starting, a small video camera is seen. The camera belongs to none other than Dr. Eggman. The Egg Carrier is also seen above the school, where Eggman and Robot are looking through binoculars that let them see through buildings.

"See anything, Robot?" Eggman asks his sidekick.

"Yes, doctor," Robot answers, "It seems that Sonic is going to Kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?" Eggman questions, "I thought he was still in preschool."

"He _was,_ but now he's in Kindergarten."

"How's _that_ possible?" the big villain asks. Is Dr. Eggman really that dumb?

"He was in preschool _last_ year, but _now_ he's in Kindergarten," Robot explains.

Eggman then begins to throw a tantrum, "YOU'RE SUCH A KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"I'm sorry, sir- I mean... _doctor!_ " Robot cries.

Eggman was about to go ballistic because he **hates** being called "sir" more than anything, but he decided to let it go.

"Forget about that!" Eggman says, "We need to think of a plan."

"A plan?" Robot asks.

Eggman then says, "Duh; we're villains for a reason."

"And that reason is...?"

"Ugh," Eggman facepalms, "Let's think of a plan."

"And I have the perfect one!" Robot explains, "We get a throw-away camera, take a picture of Sonic's class, but wait! There's a twist; the camera makes them BLIND! Isn't that special?"

"No, it's not special!" the evil scientist complains, "You're an idiot! Blinding Sonic's putrid class is just wrong!"

Eggman and Robot think of another plan for a while until Eggman says, "I have the most perfectest **(not a real word)** idea yet! We get a throw-away camera, take a picture of Sonic's class, but wait! There's a twist; the camera makes them BLIND! Isn't that special?"

"More than ANYTHING!" Robot agrees, despite not knowing his boss stole his idea.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! Sorry it was so short. What's going to happen next? How did Eggman escape from prison? Love and review me, okay? :3**


	4. Embarrassing Questions

9:15 a.m.

As the class was about to head for their first break, Ms. Hardberry stopped her class from going outside to the kindergarten playground.

"Why do you want us to stay, Ms. Hardberry?" Barbra, a female pink hedgehog asks.

"Yeah, why?" Hannah, an orange hedgehog asks.

"Because break doesn't start until 9:30," Ms. Hardberry answers, "I just wanted you to ask some questions you want to know about me."

Sonic asks, "Why?"

"I told you my backstory a while ago," the teacher answers again, "So I was just wondering if you wanted to ask some questions about me?"

Sometime around the beginning of class, she told the class a little bit about herself. Examples being she is kind to others, regardless if they're mean or not, and this year being her first time as a kindergarten teacher.

"Sure," Hannah says, "Are you married?"

The class laughs at Hannah's question, while Ms. Hardberry nearly buries her head in embarrassment. Finally, she regains confidence and tells Hannah -

"No, Hannah. I'm not married," says Ms. Hardberry, "This is because my name starts with a Ms. If my name starts with a Ms, that means I'm not married. But if my name started with a Mrs, then that would mean I'm married. Do you understand?"

Hannah then says, "Yes, teacher."

"Any more questions?" Ms. Hardberry looks around, then sees Charlie, a light blue rabbit, raises his hand, "Charlie?"

"Are you a kindergartner?" Charlie asks.

The class laughs at Charlie's questions and this time, Charlie runs out of the classroom in tears. Ms. Hardberry sighs and walks out of the classroom to get Charlie. With the teacher out of the room, everyone started talking about what kinds of questions they're gonna ask Ms. Hardberry.

One kid asks, "I wonder if she picks her nose?"

"Is she a superhero?" another kid asks.

Sonic then exclaims, "I wanna ask her where babies come from!"

"Do you think she likes butterflies?" Barbra asks Sonic.

"What kind of question is _that?_ " the blue hedgehog wants to know.

Barbra raises her voice, "It's just a question!"

As the kindergartners kept talking/yelling, Robot pops in the classroom with a throw-away camera in his hands.

"Excuse me, but is this Room 1?" the small robot asks the kids.

The kids stop talking and stare at Robot. Even though Sonic has known Robot for a long time, he's really starting to question Robot presence in the classroom.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hi! I am so so SO sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! I had finals this week. Besides all that, what did you think of the chapter? Did you feel sorry for Ms. Hardberry? I left the chapter on a cliffhanger, in case you haven't noticed. What do you think is gonna happen next? Remember to review me, alright?**


	5. Blind

9:20 a.m

Sonic (to Robot): WHAT DO YOU WANT, ROBOT?!

Robot was standing in the middle of the classroom, with Sonic and the other kindergartners. He was startled by Sonic's yelling.

Robot (hesitating): Well...fellow kindergartner...I...just wanted to...take a picture of your class.

Sonic: DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, YOU BAD BOT! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING!

Barbra: But Sonic, that little robot seems harmless. Why would he want to hurt you?

Sonic: IT'S NOT THE ROBOT; IT'S HIS **MASTER,** DR. IVO ROBOTNIK!...though I'd rather call him "Eggman," because he's fat.

Barbra: Why would you say that Eggman guy is fat? You shouldn't talk about people's weight like that. It's rude.

Sonic: BECAUSE HE **IS** FAT! I'M TELLING YOU BARBRA, DR. EGGMAN IS EVIL! HE WANTS TO KILL ME!

Hannah: Why would Eggman want to kill _you_?

Sonic: I don't know...

Robot: Am I gonna take your picture or not?

Barbra (to Sonic): Come on, Sonic. That robot is nice. He's nice enough to take one class picture of us.

Hannah: Except it won't be the same without Charlie and Ms. Teacher.

Sonic thinks it over for a while and then...

Sonic: Fine. But one picture only.

Robot: Oh, goody!

Robot gets out his throw-away camera and says...

Robot: Alright, kids! Say "Cheesicles!"

Class: Cheesicles!

Robot snaps the picture and the entire class becomes blind.

Class: AHH! WHAT HAPPENED? I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES! MY EYES!

Robot: Hear? When I took the photo, it BLINDED you!

Sonic: SEE?! I TOLD YOU ROBOT WAS EVIL!

Hannah: WE CAN'T SEE BECAUSE WE'RE BLIND!

Barbra: And I thought that robot was nice!

* * *

In the office...

Ms. Hardberry and Principal Brown just got done talking to Charlie about what happened earlier.

Principal Brown: Now do you understand what we're talking about, Charlie?

Charlie: Huh?

Principal Brown: Do you understand that not everyone in school will hurt you?

Charlie: Yes...

Ms. Hardberry: Okay, Charlie. Are you ready to go back to class?

Charlie: Yes, teacher.

Ms. Hardberry holds Charlie's hand and they walk back to class. They were halfway back to their classroom as they saw a blind blue hedgehog running wild.

Ms. Hardberry, wanting to know why Sonic is blind, asks...

Ms. Hardberry: Sonic, what happened?

Sonic: A mean robot came in, took a picture of us, and now we're BLIND!

Ms. Hardberry: A robot?

Charlie: Want me to go get the principal?

Ms. Hardberry: Yes, please.

Sonic: YES! PLEASE, CHARLIE!

Charlie runs to the office and gets Principal Brown.

* * *

 **Hi. I was going to write more of this chapter, but the other half of this chapter didn't save, and so that half is gonna be in the next chapter. Also, my sister helped out on the other half. That's all I can say. Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 6!**


	6. Charlie to the Rescure

**Hi! Here's the other half I lost. Enjoy** **!**

* * *

9:25 a.m

Charlie barges into the principal's office and says...

Charlie: PRINCIPAL BROWN, PRINCIPAL BROWN, PRINCIPAL BROWN!

Principal Brown turns away from her desk and panics along with Charlie.

Principal Brown: What, what, what?!

Charlie: MY CLASS, MY CLASS, MY CLASS!

Principal Brown: Yes, yes, yes?

Charlie: THEY'RE BLIND, THEY'RE BLIND, THEY'RE BLIND!

Principal Brown: Okay, Charlie! What you need to do is settle down and take a deep breath. Now what happened?

Charlie (panicking again): A ROBOT CAME INTO THE CLASSROOM, TOOK A PICTURE OF MY CLASS, AND NOW THEY'RE **BLIND!**

Principal Brown: Did you say a _robot_ came into the classroom, took a _picture_ of your class, and now they're _blind?_

Charlie: **YES!**

Principal Brown (trying to get Charlie to calm down): Charlie, calm down! I'm gonna try to get your class to the nurse and get your eyes checked, okay?

Dr. Eggman: I wouldn't be too sure about _that,_ Principal Smarty-Pants.

Principal Brown is shocked to see Dr. Eggman after three days ago, when Sonic's dad turned in Sonic's application. Charlie, who has never _seen_ Dr. Eggman in his whole life, started running around screaming...

Charlie: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Principal Brown: What do you want, Dr. Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: Oh...I just...wanted to...you know...DESTROY SONIC'S CLASS!

Principal Brown: You can't do that! They're all kindergarteners! Why would you do that?!

Dr. Eggman: 'Cause one of them's a stupid little brat!

Principal Brown: I'm gonna call the police if you don't stop hurting poor Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: I couldn't care less about the police! And now will you excuse me, I'm gonna go see if my robot succeeded his task.

He walks out of the office; Charlie and Principal Brown are relieved.

Charlie (who's all calm now): I'm gonna go back to class.

Principal Brown (as Charlie's running out of the office): Okay, Charlie! Be good and have fun today!

* * *

As Dr. Eggman stepped foot into the classroom, he could **not** believe his eyes. What he saw was Robot and Ms. Hardberry carefully putting eye-drops in the kids' eyes so that their eyes could heal.

Robot (to some random kid): Don't worry, kid. You're going to be all right.

Eggman slowly walks up to Robot asking...

Dr. Eggman (furious): **ROBOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

Robot was startled by Eggman's screaming, that he dropped the bottle of eye-drops onto the floor.

Robot: U-u-u-um...fixing my mistake...?

Dr. Eggman: YOU'RE A **VILLAIN!** YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FIX YOUR MISTAKE!

Robot: But I was doing the right thing!

Eggman violently grabs Robot's arm and drags him to the front door.

Dr. Eggman: YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU DON'T DO THE RIGHT THING, YOU MAKE THINGS **WORSE!** WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE EGG CARRIER, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE WORST PUNISHMENT OF YOUR LIFE!

As Eggman and Robot exited out of the classroom, Sonic and the class went up to Charlie and started complimenting him.

Sonic: Thanks for saving us, Charlie!

Hannah: Yeah, thanks!

Barbra: You're a hero!

Charlie (nervously): I didn't really do anything...

Sonic: Yeah, you did. You went to the office, saw Eggman, and Ms. Hardberry got us some eye-drops to heal our eyes.

Random kid: We should call you "Super Charlie!"

Class: Yay! Super Charlie!

Charlie begins to feel awkward, he cries, and runs out of the classroom. Ms. Hardberry walks out of the classroom muttering, "Oh, goodness."

Just then, the bell rang for break.

Class: YAY!

The class runs out of the classroom for break.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6! It took me a while to finish this other half, but I managed to do it. I'll probably make another chapter, but I'm not so sure. I hope the next "Sonic Adventures" episode will be better than this one; I don't know. Tell me what you think about this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Recess and Autographs

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I had a lot on my mind. Anyways, here's the last chapter of "First Day of Kindergarten." I'm not sure how this chapter's going to be, but try to enjoy yourself.**

* * *

9:35 a.m.

All the kindergarten classes were out on the playground, doing whatever's there to play. Kids from the other classes heard about Robot blinding Sonic's class and Charlie getting Principal Brown and they wanted Sonic's and Charlie's autographs.

Charlie: For the last time, I don't know how to write my name!

Barbra: Don't worry, Charlie. I can teach you.

Sonic: Or _I_ can teach you.

Barbra (turning to Sonic): Are you sure you know how to write your name?

Sonic (now feeling ashamed): No...

Random boy: Hi, my name's Parker, and I'm in Room 3, and I want your autographs!

Barbra (to Parker): I'm sorry. Sonic and Charlie don't know how to write their names. They're only in Kindergarten.

Parker: So am I!

Just then, Knuckles walked into the Kindergarten playground and talked to one of the teachers. Some of the kids saw what was going on and started screaming in fright and running away.

Kids: AHHHH! BIG KID! A FIRST GRADER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Sonic (as he stops the kids): You guys; don't worry! Knuckles is totally harmless!

Knuckles (as he's walking up to Sonic and the others): Hey, Sonic.

Sonic: Hey, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Did you hear that a robot blinded Ms. Hardberry's class?

Sonic: Yeah. Apparently, I was in that class.

Knuckles: Oh.

Hannah (noticing Knuckles): Hi, my name's Hannah. What's your name?

Knuckles: My name's Knuckles. I'm in first grade.

Barbra: Then what are you doing on the kindergarten playground?

Knuckles: I came to check on Sonic. He's my new neighbor and he just moved here a few days ago.

Hannah: Oh cool!

Barbra: Welcome to Station Square, Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks!

The kids then settled down and started talking about whatever they felt like. Sonic has realized that Kindergarten won't be so bad after all. He made friends, he was rescued from Robot and Dr. Eggman, and his morning on the first day of Kindergarten was really nice. He just hopes this will be the best year ever.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 7! I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, but I thought it was alright. I think I'll give up the script write in the next story. You guys can decide whether or not I should keep using the script format. I'll also upload the second "Sonic Drama" episode sometime (just not sure when), but for now, write what you think of this chapter and the script write in the reviews and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
